The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
This invention relates to fluids used in treating a subterranean formation. The pumping of treatment fluids, such as acids or other types of fluids and chemicals is routinely conducted in oil and gas production wells and in water injection wells to enhance either hydrocarbon production or water injection. During the injection of the treatment, the fluids flow down the wellbore and reach the target geological zones at a certain downhole injection temperature which depends on many factors such as the surface temperature, the initial geothermal profile between the surface and downhole, the pump rate, the geometry of the wellbore and the thermal properties of the fluids, completion materials, and rocks in the subterranean formations. Control of the downhole injection temperature is desirable to efficiently tailor the effectiveness and other parameters of the treatment.